The great expansion in recent years of self-service markets has resulted in a need for simple and clear yet attractive means for conveying information such as price and identification to store patrons. In these stores where products are sold directly to the consumer, the goods for sale are generally placed on shelves or in bins or counters on display to the customer and frequently pans or trays are utilized to contain bulk material. It becomes necessary therefore to indicate the item for sale with its name and price so that shoppers can easily find the item that is involved and the price without consultation with persons working in the store.
Since items for purchase are located on shelves and in bins of various configurations, a variety of indicating devices have been developed. An indicating device of this type in order to be useful must be easily mounted and be so designed that the price designation and the item designation can be easily changed when a different item is placed in the bin or shelf or tray or pan or the price changes. A variety of pans or trays are utilized for containing bulk material and accordingly to be useful the indicating device or display sign must be capable of adaptability and attachment to a variety of trays and pans. Trays and pans as can well be imagined come in all sizes, shapes, configurations and are formed from a variety of materials. Varying thicknesses of plastic or metal pans are utilized, some having a straight edge and others having a rolled or contoured edge. Signs useful in connection with pans or trays are generally attached to the edge thereof and in order for the sign or indicating device to be useful, it must be adaptable to the edge of the pan or tray no matter what the tray material is or its thickness or configuration.